


New Beginnings

by LytynUponCerellia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LytynUponCerellia/pseuds/LytynUponCerellia
Summary: It's the eve before the Yule's Day Celebrations, and Merlin couldn't be more excited. Arthur does not share these feelings in the slightest.(Emotional angst and comfort)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know it's a little late, but this is my take on a Merlin Christmas fic! Hope you like it!  
> -M

“Rise and shine, sire!” Merlin announced cheerfully, pulling open the heavy curtains.

He let out a brief, appreciative gasp at the view outside the window. It was snowing, thick white flakes falling almost idyllically to the ground from the gray sky.   

It was both ghostly beautiful and ethereal.

The aforementioned King of Camelot, however, did not respond with the same enthusiasm.

“Arthur?” Merlin approached the bedside. “You alright?”

All he could see was a mop of tousled golden hair and a mess of blankets, which let out a sort of muffled groan.

“Arthur.” He tried again, shaking the heap on the bed. “Time to get up...lazy daisy.” He had been hoping the sound of the inferior title would be enough to rouse the tired King, but Arthur merely pulled the sheets further over himself.

Merlin, seeing as though he didn’t have much choice, promptly yanked the sheets off of him with fervor. “Up and at ‘em, Your Majesty!”

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted indignantly, springing up at the sudden lack of covers.

“There, now. That worked, didn’t it?” Merlin shook his head, holding back a chuckle. “I was starting to think you were going to miss the Yule celebrations for tomorrow.”

Arthur did not look impressed. He glowered moodily down at the floor.

“Is...something the matter?” Merlin asked, concerned. It wasn’t like Arthur to be so quiet in the mornings. Usually he’d be up and ordering him about by now.

Arthur fiddled with the edge of the blanket, refusing to meet his eyes. His expression seemed both angry, sad, and regretful at once.

“Arthur?”

After a moment, he muttered. “It’s nothing. Help me get ready, Merlin.”

“Yes, sire.”

Arthur remained moody throughout the time Merlin helped him get dressed and prepared for the day.

“I’m excited for the celebration, aren’t you?” Merlin confessed as he began to sort out his chores for the day. “I can’t wait.”

“Merlin.”

Merlin continued chattering on, not noticing his King’s warning tone. “I mean, there is a _lot_ to do, a lot of work to be done, but I just have to say, I am just _really_ eager--”

“Merlin. _Shut up_.”

The harsh admonishment shocked him into obeying at once. Arthur looked angry again, but for the life of him, Merlin couldn’t figure out why.

He was certain he hadn’t done anything wrong, at least, not obviously in his eyes. Perhaps Arthur had just gotten off on the wrong side of the bed that day.

“Is something wrong?” Merlin asked again, concerned.

Arthur shuffled around papers at his table with more force than Merlin thought was necessary.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He pressed.

“No.” Arthur snapped, slamming down a hand on the table. “Now will you get _out_?”

Merlin opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. So Arthur was being a prat again. Something was clearly bothering him, but he was refusing to discuss it with Merlin. Fine.

Merlin turned on his heel and left the room quickly, refusing to turn back.

He wouldn’t let Arthur’s foul mood spoil his expectations for the upcoming celebration.

* * *

 

But as the day continued, Merlin couldn’t stop himself thinking about how upset Arthur was. He had heard from Gwen that Arthur had been rather distant and cold that afternoon as well, which shocked him more than anything. At least with Gwen, Merlin figured the prat’s mood would improve.

But no. By the time Merlin brought him his supper (which he had requested be brought to his chambers), he had heard from less than five other people in the castle, including Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon, that he was more cross than he had been for a long while.

“Perhaps the princess is just getting cold feet about the holidays,” Gwaine had shrugged. At seeing Merlin’s solemn expression, he added, “Don’t see why the rest of us should as well, though, eh?” He clapped Merlin on the shoulder, chuckled, and was on his way.

When Merlin entered the chambers, Arthur was leaning against the wall, staring out the window.

“Sire?” Merlin rapped the door with his free hand. “Your dinner.”

Arthur turned, and he caught a glimpse of incredible sadness in his eyes before it hardened. “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Good. Just set it on the table.”

Merlin complied, placing the platter down on the side closest to him.

“Gwen not joining you?” He enquired.

Arthur shook his head. “She’s helping out in the lower towns.” A hint of a smile appeared on his face. “She wanted to check up on how the people were preparing for Christmas.”

The smile disappeared just as quickly, however, and he sat down.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Merlin asked finally.

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business.” Arthur said coolly.

Merlin steeled himself. “Well, seeing as how you’ve been setting people off all day long, I figured something isn’t quite right, is it?”

Arthur scowled at him from where he sat. “So people have been upset today, is that it?”

Merlin nodded. “You’ve chosen a great day to act the part of a dollophead. Sire,” He added the title quickly to the end of the sentence.

Arthur glared at him for a moment, then looked away.

“So are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Merlin asked again. “Or will I have to start reporting what others have been commenting about your recent behavior? Gwaine’s is my personal favorite.”

“I bet it is,” Arthur muttered quietly, stabbing at his food with his fork.

But still, Merlin refused to back down. “Arthur.” He said quietly.

Arthur looked up slowly.

“Please, tell me?” Merlin silently stared him down.

Arthur held the gaze for about a minute or so before breaking off. He released a heavy sigh.

“Alright.” He said at last, looking back up at Merlin, who swiftly hid his happiness at his small triumph.

Arthur sighed again, looking at his plate. “It’s just...it’s the first Christmas since my father...since, well, he--” He hesitated, which Merlin couldn’t blame him for.

“--Since he died.”

“Oh.” said Merlin, who couldn’t seem to think of a more adequate response. Suddenly, Arthur’s aggressive behavior made a great deal more sense now.

“Have you...have you mentioned this to Gwen at all?”

“Not yet.” Arthur snapped. “And that’s none of your business anyways.”

Merlin looked down, crestfallen, and Arthur’s voice softened a fraction. “Look, it’s just...difficult, without him here. It’s something I’m still getting used to.”

Merlin nodded slowly. “I understand.” He said thoughtfully. He really did. He still found it a little hard not celebrating in Ealdor like he would have done some years ago, but he always received letters from his mother wishing him all the best for the new year.

But to have no one there at all…

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” He said softly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder comfortingly. “That must be difficult.”

Arthur stiffened at the touch, then relaxed.

For a long moment, the two remained there in silence, thinking of all that had happened, the people they missed.

For a long time, neither of them spoke.

Then Arthur said, quietly, “Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded, feeling warmth in his chest rise up at the words. “You’re very welcome, Arthur.”

* * *

 

The next morning, the sky was full of snow as white and soft as swan feathers.

Merlin laughed to see Gwaine and Percival being chased by the cook for having apparently stolen a prized roast turkey.

“It was just for a taste!” Gwaine shouted over his shoulder as they fled, to the mirth of everyone walking down the hall.

“You thievin’ little--!” The vindictive cook swore as they finally managed to outrun her. She brandished her rolling pin at their backs threateningly. “And don’t think this’ll ever happen again!”

The two knights merely roared with laughter and sprinted far out of sight.

Gwen was her usual cheerful self, hurrying back and forth in the castle, positively beaming. “I love Christmas!” she exclaimed to Merlin when she saw him. “It’s simply wonderful.”

“Oh, yeah?” Merlin grinned.

“Yes!” She asserted cheerily. “It’s a time to look back on, and a time to look towards the future.”

“I’ve never really thought about it that way,” Merlin confessed.

“It’s like...a sort of resolution,” Gwen specified. “A time for new beginnings.”

“New beginnings,” Merlin murmured. “You don’t say.”

She bustled off, humming a contented tune under her breath.

Gwen’s enthusiasm was infectious, it seemed. At the feast, everyone was beaming and laughing, as they chattered to one another. Food passed from hand to hand, and it all looked and smelled delightful.

Even though Merlin was still helping out because of his duties as a servant, even he could not deny how much fun it all was.

It was one of the most joyful celebrations he had seen during all his time in Camelot.

Even Arthur looked more cheerful, patting Gwen’s hand and tucking into his food avidly. He saw Arthur beckon him with a finger, and he went to him at once. “How are you?”

“Very well.” Arthur answered. He lowered his voice. “Listen, Merlin, about yesterday--”

“Yes?”

He saw Arthur roll his eyes slightly at the interruption, but he continued, “I just wanted to say, thank you. Again.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows in mock-surprise at him, and Arthur sighed in exasperation. “You don’t have to look so startled every time I thank you, _Mer_ lin.”

“It’s one of my many charms, sire.” Merlin responded cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes again, but a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. “ _Anyways_ , I just wanted to thank you again. It was...nice to have someone there with me.”

“Anytime.” Merlin replied.

“My father--” Arthur lowered his voice even further so that Gwen would not hear. “I’m still adjusting to this kingdom without him. This celebration just reminded me of how much has changed since his passing.”

Merlin shrugged. “Well, you know what they say.”

Arthur looked confused, and so he continued, “They say Christmas is like a time for...for new beginnings.” He nudged him. “Even without your father, you must look to the future.”

“New beginnings,” Arthur echoed, a distant, thoughtful look in his eyes. “Perhaps you’re right, Merlin.”

“You know me: always the wisest here, sire.” Merlin grinned.

And when Arthur laughed, he looked the happiest he had been since Uther had passed away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave comments and reviews below!  
> And of course, have a Merry Christmas, everyone!  
> -M


End file.
